A TU LADO
by Polux Bichi
Summary: 500 AÑOS DE VIDA INMORTAL...UN PODER HEREDADO POR GENERACIONES...UNA ESTIRPE QUE RECLAMA UNA REINA...UNA JOVEN QUE BUSCA UNA SALIDA...EL AMOR TAMBIEN CONMUEVE A LOS VAMPIROS


SALUDOS

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LAS CORRERIAS NOCTURNAS DE MI ANTIGUO PERSONAJE DE VAMPIRO LA MASCARADA. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. EL CLAN CALIO ES UNA LINEA DE SANGRE ORIGINADA EN LA EDAD OSCURA DE UN ANTECESOR DEL CLAN TOREADOR.

GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO A QUIENES SE DEN UN TIEMPO PARA LEERLO

SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO

* * *

A TU LADO

**_El viento aullaba gritando su inconformidad, arrastrando tras sí la impotencia que sentía al no poder derrotar a la extraña criatura que le enfrentaba en sus dominios. Azotaba con fuerza despiadada al extraño ser sin poder lastimarle o doblegarle. Acrecentando su furia, luchando por vencer, al fin derrotado se calmo comprendiendo que aquélla criatura era invencible; lanzo su ultimo alarido y se desvaneció en la noche que todo lo rodeaba..._**

**_En lo más alto del enorme edificio una figura se perfilaba contra las sombras de la noche observando, analizando, buscando una solución a lo que le atormentaba. Escuchaba el aullar del viento, sentía sus embates pero no se movía imponiendo su voluntad de hierro ante el salvajismo que le atacaba. Le escuchaba clamar por sus dominios, referir su legado de posesión sobre aquellos lugares; le ignoro como siempre hacia con aquellos seres que le molestaban, le hubiera destruido si tuviera un cuerpo físico borrando de este plano de existencia su molesta presencia, pero le era difícil aunque no imposible destruir a un espíritu, requería mucho poder y tiempo entrar a los planos elementales y seria una futilidad hacerlo solo para destruir un espíritu menor; mayores problemas ocupaban su mente para desperdiciar esfuerzos en tan insignificante criatura; bloqueo sus sentidos al exterior sumergiéndose en la penumbra de su mente analizando sus ideas y pensamientos buscando una respuesta a sus dudas; al final olvido a la molesta criatura que dándose por vencida lanzo un ultimo aullido de frustración y se desvaneció..._**

**_Frente al imponente edificio aguardaba un carro ocupado por un único pasajero que fumaba absorto en sus pensamientos, trataba de comprender lo que sentía su hermano, pensaba en las palabras que le acababa de confiar y trataba de dilucidar su verdadero significado. Sabia que la diferencia de edades era la primera barrera a vencer, además estaban de por medio mas cosas que unos cuantos siglos de vida entre su hermano y él. Sus padres eran tan viejos como su hermano y ni siquiera ellos podían comprender la mente tan desarrollada de su vástago. Él conocía la historia a detalle pues le había sido contada cada noche desde su nacimiento y un siglo de vida era bastante tiempo como para comprender y entender todo lo que le había llevado hasta ese lugar y fecha. Puede que el no fuera un ser completo como lo era su hermano y que al igual que sus padres dependieran de el para seguir vivos tras tanto tiempo pero compartía con él algo mas que lo que poseían sus padres, él había sido creado para formar parte de su hermano, ser su contacto con el mundo mortal; Ser el recipiente de su esencia cada dia para permitirle andar a la luz del sol que le había sido negada durante tanto tiempo. Se sentía orgulloso de su obligación y la aceptaba como un mandato divino. Ahora solo lamentaba una cosa, aquello que atormentaba a su hermano era fruto de su descuido, si tan solo no la hubiera conocido todo seria distinto. Analizo la situación mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo; debía ayudarle aun cuando no sabia como..._**

**_Los gritos le llegaban lejanos a sus oídos, trataba de ignorarlos, de apartarlos de su cabeza mas no podía, eran como fantasmas que se mantenían estáticos junto a su alma atormentándola, dañándola, hiriéndola. Sabía que siempre era igual pero no podía soportarlo más, la culpaban de todo, le hacían victima de todo, y no solo ella sufría. Mientras escuchaba los gritos abrazaba contra su pecho a la niña, su hermanita, su tesoro; era la única que le quería aparte de Jaroz y no podía permitir que sufriera. Recordar a Jaroz le reconforto por un momento, busco en su mente los recuerdos de su primer encuentro, la noche que le conoció; su memoria fijo en sus ojos la imagen velada de su rostro y los recuerdos que ansiaba ver. La noche había sido fría y decadente como habían empezado a ser todas sus noches, acompañada de sus ´´amigos´´ trataba de embriagarse y olvidar, sumirse en la penumbra de su mente gracias al alcohol y las drogas. Avanzo con paso lento y perdido hacia la mesa del fondo donde un joven esperaba con una copa y un cigarro el arribo de alguien, a ella no le importaba quien fuera solo deseaba una cosa; el sol se había puesto una hora antes y parecía que la noche se perfilaba como una mas de aquellas. Tal vez le seduciera para que le llevara a un cuartucho y la poseyera a cambio de un poco de dinero para drogas y así poder olvidarse de todo o tal vez corriera con suerte y este tipo fuera su príncipe azul que le salvaría de si misma, sonrió, aquello le resultaba ridículo. Se acerco a la mesa pidiendo un cigarrillo mientras trataba de sonreír y parecer coqueta, establecería una plática con él y después le propondría su cuerpo. Le ignoro, el tipo se limito a entregarle el cigarrillo, encenderlo y volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta indignada para toparse de frente con él, lo observo por un momento incrédula, era él, estaba segura, pero como podía serlo si había muerto, le observo una vez mas y comprendió que no había sido mas que un error. Escucho la voz que saludaba al individuo, capto el nombre ´Jaroz´ y lloro, se desvaneció durante un momento para despertar sentada frente al individuo que le observaba preocupado y con un vaso de agua en su mano. Le ofreció de beber y ella le vomito encima, totalmente perdida y apenada por lo que acababa de hacer esperaba un grito, un reclamo, un golpe, cualquier cosa menos eso. El tipo la observo un momento, se quito el saco y lo arrojo a una silla cercana, tomo una toalla y le limpio los labios mientras le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Ella lloro una vez mas y el le acuno en sus brazos, consolándola; se sentía frió como un cadáver pero a ella no le importo, lloro como nunca lo había hecho desahogando su alma en el llanto. Escucho las voces de sus ´´amigos´´ burlándose de ella y el golpe seco que acompaño a la replica de el individuo y su acompañante. Observo a Marco, el mas salvaje de sus ´´amigos´´ tirado en el suelo noqueado de un solo golpe y al resto de escoria huyendo aterrados; sintió los brazos que le levantaron en vilo y le condujeron fuera del bar, escucho la voz que le tranquilizaba, vio el carro en que le deposito y escucho el motor arrancando a toda velocidad; por un momento lo oyó como un relincho, sonrió y durmió. Durmió toda aquella noche y no despertó hasta que el sol había vuelto a desaparecer. Observo a su derredor y se encontró en un cuarto limpio y pulcro, serio y ordenado, a un lado de la cama le esperaba una bandeja con alimentos y una nota en que se leía Relájate y toma un baño, hay ropa en el buró, regresare a las 10´´. Por un momento pensó en que todo era una broma o un mal sueño, pero su olfato le dijo lo contrario y su apetito se sacio con aquellos platos que degusto. El agua caliente le revivió y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el flujo del agua. Tras el baño se vistió con un pantalón y una playera que le sentaron grandes pero cómodos y se sentó en la cama a observar el cuarto, varias fotografías ocupaban un lugar en las paredes. En ellas se veía a una familia de 5 miembros dos de los cuales le resultaban conocidos, uno era el joven al que le pidió el cigarro, el otro era el tipo que le ayudo, una de la fotos tenia un escrito en que se leían los nombres de cada individuo en ella: el joven se llamaba Serjo y el otro Jaroz. Al leer el nombre comenzó a llorar mientras que una puerta se habría dando entrada a los dos jóvenes..._**

**_La brisa se había relajado visiblemente cuando Jaroz salio de su reclusión mental, la decisión había sido tomada y había sido mas difícil de lo que esperaba mas por fin lo había hecho, tal vez era el momento de hacerlo y sabia que contaba con todo el apoyo de su familia y su clan. Durante los últimos tres siglos le habían venido exigiendo que eligiera una reina y aunque había rechazado a todas las damas que le habían sido presentadas por fin había encontrado a la indicada. Jubiloso por su decisión salto al vació acelerando su caída y frenando a escasos centímetros del piso frente a su hermano..._**

**_Cuando termino el último cigarro de su cajetilla Serjo había tomado una decisión. Hablaría con su hermano y le convencería para que tomara a Johann como su reina. A fin de cuentas el no había sido culpable de que se conocieran, le había citado en aquel bar por que esa era la costumbre diaria, la chica se había acercado a el para pedirle un cigarro y el se lo había dado sin mas, no le había hablado o insinuado algo, le había ignorado y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si su hermano no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento y la hubiera visto. A fin de cuentas incluso los seres como su hermano tenían derecho a enamorarse y si ella le hacia feliz el estaría feliz también. En ese momento escucho el inconfundible sonido del vuelo de su hermano y al ver su rostro comprendió que no necesitaba hablar con el, ya había decidido y era lo correcto..._**

**_El saludo de los jóvenes fue tan normal como si la conocieran de toda la vida, el más chico le sonrió un momento mientras tomaba una cajetilla de cigarros y se sentaba en un sillón ofreciéndole uno y olvidándolo un momento después al recibir una dura mirada de su hermano. El otro se acerco a ella y le pregunto como se sentía a lo que ella contesto agradeciendo sus atenciones y cuidados, pregunto sus nombres y tras que le respondieran les agradeció de nueva cuenta. Un momento más tarde tres voces más se unieron a la plática al aparecer en la puerta de la habitación dos mujeres y un hombre de distintas edades. La mujer mas anciana se acerco a ella y tras acariciarle el rostro se presento como la abuela de los jóvenes mientras que los otros se presentaban como sus padres y le invitaban a relajarse y descansar. Tras despedirse y alegar una cita a la que asistirían les dejaron solos de nueva cuenta. Johann se sentía extraña entre aquellas personas que le demostraban cariño a pesar de ser una extraña. El resto de la velada corrió entre pláticas más o menos serias, algunas bromas y un par de episodios de llanto de Johann en los que Jaroz le consoló sin el menor problema. A la noche siguiente y tras que ella durmiera la mayor parte del día toda la familia se reunió para homenajearla con una cena en su honor a pesar de que ella se sentía indigna y abochornada. Jaroz y Serjo llegaron poco después de que terminaran de cenar disculpándose y alegando unos compromisos de trabajo acompañados de unas bolsas que contenían ropa de mujer para Johann. Tras agradecerles y vestirse con la nueva ropa les solicito que le llevaran a su casa pues sus padres podrían estar preocupados por ella. Una hora después estaba frente a su hogar viendo con temor a su padre que parecía furioso pero a la vez intimidado por la presencia de Jaroz y su hermano. Su hermanita se abrazaba a ella y lloraba mientras su madre intentaba interrogarla sobre donde había estado. Sin saber que decir afirmo que había estado en casa de su novio señalando a Jaroz y esperando que este le siguiera el juego, para su sorpresa el no solo le siguió el juego sino que lo afirmo y le beso de forma natural. Atontada por la sorpresa decidió dejarlo todo así esperando que su padre no se enfureciera. Su madre gustosa invito a los jóvenes a pasar pero ellos se despidieron alegando unos compromisos de trabajo. Aquello sucedió tres meses atrás y durante un tiempo todo marcho bien en su naciente relación hasta que ella empezó a caer nuevamente en problemas; de forma extraña tras las dos noches pasadas en casa de Jaroz había vencido la necesidad de drogas y los problemas que había en su casa y la habían orillado a todo eso parecían haber desaparecido, pero de forma casi imperceptible Jaroz empezó a alejarse de ella de nueva cuenta como si temiera algo; su actitud era extraña, cariñoso y recatado, le había respetado hasta ese momento aunque solo podía verlo por las noches alegando el que su trabajo le recluía durante todo el día aunque ella nunca había averiguado en que trabajaban el y su hermano. Poco a poco empezó a sentirse insegura de nueva cuenta y a caer en malas compañías hasta que la noche anterior Jaroz se marcho de forma imprevista dejándola sola. Aquello le había preocupado mas lo extraño es que ese día su padre había vuelto a ponerse violento con ellas y les había golpeado poco antes. Repentinamente, Johann vio interrumpidas sus meditaciones al escuchar un grito, el grito de su madre, sintió un pánico enorme y como su cordura se debilitaba, los gritos habían dejado de oírse y solo podía captar una imagen: su madre muerta; grito y corrió dejando a la niña, corrió hacia la noche, corrió..._**

**_Nunca debió haberla dejado así, estaba conciente de ello pero incluso el se sentía inseguro, sabia que había cometido un error la noche anterior pero por fin había tomado una decisión solo esperaba que ella lo aprobara y aceptara ser su reina. La había amado desde el momento en que la vio pero se había negado a creerlo. Como era posible que el Jaroz Calio, rey del clan Calio se hubiera enamorado de una mortal. Había ostentado su titulo durante 500 años desde que su Sire, el primer Calio le había heredado el mandato del clan, Augusto debía de haberse sentido orgulloso de el para haberlo hecho. Su padre inmortal le había dado mas poder que a sus otros vástagos, le había permitido beber su sangre hasta el final dándole el dominio del clan. El había sido distinto de otros vástagos, el había conservado sus lazos con los mortales convirtiendo a su familia en ghoules a sus ordenes pero manteniéndolos bajo su tutela. Les había otorgado una forma de vida eterna pero distinta a la que el poseía, solo debía alimentarles de su sangre para que ellos continuaran viviendo eternamente y a la vez no les robaba sus dones mortales pues podían seguir disfrutando el sol y crear progenie de la forma normal, además había creado a su hermano al que mantenía como ghoul dado su negativa a ser abrazado. Era extraño y el lo sabia pero sabia también que su familia le otorgaba su verdadera fuente de poder pues su amor es lo que lo conservaba dentro de los limites de la humanidad. Mientras pensaba en todo esto lo capto, algo había pasado y el lo había sentido. Solo rogaba que no fuera lo que temía..._**

**_Serjo se preguntaba cuales eran las verdaderas razones de su proceder. Era hermano de Jaroz, pero no de la forma en que los vástagos se hermanan. Su sangre era la misma pues el había nacido de los padres de Jaroz un siglo atrás y compartían un lazo mayor, el había sido creado para albergar el alma de Jaroz y ser su Mesías, lo sabia y cumplía con sus obligaciones, amaba a su hermano y le respetaba. A cambio el le había otorgado poder que rivalizaba con los mas antiguos y le permitía ser su heraldo ante los vástagos. Había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba conocer para enfrentarse a las criaturas de la noche y poseía un poder enorme pero aun así seguía siendo mortal y tal vez por ello no captaba la realidad que poseía su hermano. Entonces lo sintió, fue tan repentino que casi lo ignora pero supo la respuesta de inmediato, su dominio se había perdido y una desgracia había pasado; solo esperaba solucionarlo a tiempo..._**

**_El silencio era total , la vida parecía haberse detenido mientras las sombras devoraban todo lo que les rodeaba, solo un ruido se mantenía en el ambiente amortiguado por la insondable oscuridad, Johann corría perdida en su mente buscando un lugar donde resguardarse, veía una y otra vez la imagen que había quedado profundamente marcada en su memoria. había visto todo y no lo había impedido, su padre golpeando a su madre, el intento de ella por defenderse, la botella que se estrello contra su cráneo, su figura desplomándose contra el suelo, su padre acercándose a ella con la mirada inyectada en sangre, su grito de terror, se vio a si misma corriendo por la calle mientras su padre gritaba tras ella, sabia que había olvidado algo pero no podía enfocarse, oía un llanto en su cabeza pero no podía reconocerlo, trato de abrazar a su hermana y lo supo, la había abandonado en su casa a merced de su padre, sabia que no podría hacer nada para rescatarla, temblaba, sabia que ella estaría muerta dentro de poco, lloro. No podía hacer nada trataba de recordar, veía un rostro en sombras le era familiar pero no lo reconocía, la locura empezaba a crecer en su cabeza, la desesperación se acrecentaba a cada momento, oía el llanto en su cabeza pero no podía hacer nada por acallarlo. En ese momento reconoció el lugar en que se hallaba, la vieja casona donde sus ´´amigos´´ se reunían, golpeo la puerta con desesperación tal vez ellos la ayudarían. Un rostro conocido apareció del otro lado del umbral, Marco la observaba con la sonrisa mas tétrica que le hubiera visto, sabia que le odiaba por algo que no podía recordar pero aun así rogaba por ayuda, un golpe fue su única respuesta..._**

**_Jaroz supo la verdad incluso antes de traspasar el umbral, los gritos que se oían en el interior le decían mas que un cúmulo de palabras. Serjo avanzaba por delante de el con una mirada asesina reflejada en sus ojos, sabia que había sucedido y pensaba arreglarlo antes de que fuera mas tarde; la mujer yacía tirada en el suelo sangrando, aun vivía pero estaba inconsciente y tardaría mucho en recuperarse, los gritos le llegaban de la habitación contigua, al abrirla busco rápidamente a Johann mas solo vio al padre desnudo aferrando las manos de su hija menor a la que trataba de violar, Serjo avanzo mientras el salía de la habitación, el grito que le llego y los sollozos de la niña le informaron de lo que había pasado, ignoro ambos concentrando todos sus sentidos en buscar a Johann; un segundo después la encontró..._**

**_Serjo avanzaba desesperado, había pensado en encontrar una escena normal, las tres mujeres golpeadas por un tipo sicótico, un par de golpes, una llamada a un hospital, cosas por ese estilo, la escena que tenia ante si era muy distinta, la mujer todavía respiraba aunque el golpe había sido mayor a lo que el esperaba, la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada pero un simple empujón fue suficiente para romper la cerradura y darle acceso a una escena que le enfureció, su hermano buscaba a Johann por la habitación mientras el se dirigía presto al hombre desnudo que intentaba violar a la pequeña, mientras su hermano se desvanecía en la búsqueda de Johann el se encargaría de corregir las cosas, un solo golpe fue suficiente para atravesar el cuerpo del tipo arrancando su corazón en el proceso, hubiera deseado que aquello no fuera así pero no había tenido otra opción, arrojo el cuerpo a una esquina de la habitación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y abrigaba a la pequeña con ella, mientras ella sollozaba intento consolarla con algunas palabras, un momento después eran sus labios los que se encargaban de tranquilizar a la niña que tenia en sus brazos, mientras la besaba rogaba por que su hermano hubiera encontrado a Johann..._**

**_Sharon no comprendía aquella sensación, había sentido lo mismo desde el momento que lo vio la noche en que llevo a su hermana a casa y esta les presento a su novio, el otro joven era atractivo pero mayor que ella y parecía interesado en su hermana mas el joven que se hacia llamar Serjo le resultaba mas atrayente. Apenas había podido cruzar palabras con el pues cuando su hermana recibía las visitas de Jaroz el se mantenía alejado fumando o meditando, ella estaba consciente en que el posiblemente le llevara unos años y posiblemente no le interesara una relación con ella pero había algo que le parecía místico en el y deseaba conocer ese secreto que ocultaba. Sabia que algo era distinto en el, pues su sola presencia bastaba para tranquilizar e intimidar a su padre y aquello resultaba una bendición para ella, harta de los maltratos a los que les sometía, desde su aparición aquello había cesado y era parte de lo que mantenía interesada a Sharon en el. La noche anterior sin embargo todo había cambiado, su padre empezó a maltratarlas y aquella noche todo había empeorado, se había mantenido abrazada a su hermana durante la mayor parte de la riña esperando que comenzaran a golpearlas pero cuando su madre fue golpeada ella no pudo reaccionar. Vio a su hermana alejarse, a su padre furioso y sintió temor al comprender lo que le sucedería, sabia que no podría huir y rogaba a dios por que todo terminara pronto sintió el violento jalón que rompió sus ropas y el fétido aliento de su padre gritándole obscenidades. Se vio desnuda en la cama luchando contra su padre, tratando de evitar que le violara, escucho las cerraduras romperse y vio las dos figuras que irrumpían en la habitación, sintió el liquido caliente que cayo sobre su rostro, oyó el grito de muerte de su padre al ser atravesado, observo el pulsante corazón que salpicaba de sangre su cuerpo, escucho el golpe del cuerpo contra la habitación, sintió los brazos de su amado rodeándola, cobijándole, escucho sus palabras alentándola, pidiéndole perdón por fallar en protegerla, olvido todos los horrores y le beso, degusto su saliva tratando de apartar de si el temor, lo amaba..._**

**_Su mente divagaba entre la locura y el horror, no comprendía por que le obligaban a hacer aquello, no comprendía por que lo hacia aun cuando no quería, se sentía flotar sobre un abismo, trataba de luchar contra las ordenes que recibía pero algo mas fuerte le obligaba a hacerlo. De alguna forma dominaban su cuerpo aun cuando su mente permaneciera libre, veía lo que le hacían, sentía las lascivas caricias que recorrían su cuerpo, observaba los rostros distorsionados que le rodeaban. La habían desnudado y disfrutaban humillándola, golpeándola, veía el rostro de Marco y no comprendía su cambio, siempre había sido salvaje pero ahora lo llevaba a extremos, sostenía una navaja en una mano y una copa en la otra, le llamaba perra, juguete, le aseguraba que esta vez su protector moriría, no comprendía sus palabras. Trato de gritar al sentir la navaja cortando sus muñecas, observo aterrada como Marco bebía su sangre de la copa, sentía su muerte acercándose, la vida se le escapaba con cada gota. Entonces lo oyó, lo vio. Conocía ese rostro, no podía creer lo que veía, la puerta había volado en mil pedazos y un hombre que reconocía entraba levitando, sus ojos brillaban en rojo, la muerte le rodeaba, vio como los otros volaban estrellándose contra las paredes arrojados por una fuerza invisible, oyó la risa histérica de Marco, vio como saltaba contra la figura gritando, rugiendo. Oyó el seco crujir de huesos, vio la mano que lo atravesaba sosteniendo su corazón en la mano. Se sentía flotar, vio el cuerpo de Marco abrazado por un fuego azul que le consumía, sentía los brazos del hombre rodeándola, escuchaba las palabras que le susurraba al oído, trataba de comprender, por fin recordó quien era aquel hombre, sollozo y se dejo arrastrar por la inconciencia..._**

**_Marco no podía creer su suerte, había estado buscando la posibilidad de vengarse de la pequeña zorra, trato de acercarse a ella pero siempre estaba ese maldito par junto a ella, sabia que ahora era como ellos, pero aun no se sentía seguro de enfrentarles. Solo había logrado acercarse lo suficiente una vez para lograr implantar una idea en la mente del entupido padre de la zorra, el resto era esperar a que el le llevara a esa maldita. Cuando la vio en la puerta de su refugio supo que había llegado el momento de vengarse; tras su abrazo había traicionado al vástago que le creo y robado su sangre consiguiendo más poderes y conocimientos, había aprendido como dominar la mente de otros y convertido a su pandilla en esclavos. Trato de dominarla pero fallo logrando solo control sobre su cuerpo, sentía el poder que la rodeaba, y sabia que ella estaba marcada para ser uno de ellos, el lo evitaría. La hizo desnudar y cumplir sus ordenes, la humillo y golpeo, sentía un insano placer con todo aquello, fue entonces cuando lo sintió, se acercaba y debía prepararse para el combate, corto sus venas y tomo su sangre, sintió como sus poderes aumentaban con aquel trago. Ahora lo vio, la puerta voló en mil pedazos, antes hubiera sentido miedo ante aquello, ahora el podía hacerlo también. Lanzo a sus esclavos en su contra, los vio volar y estrellarse contra las paredes, el maldito era poderoso pero el lo derrotaría, lo sentía, se abalanzo sobre el, fallo; sintió la mano que le atravesaba de lado a lado, sintió como su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, trato de gritar mas no lo logro. A fin de cuentas el había perdido, vio su alma arrancada, tal vez no debió haberlo intentado, ya no importaba..._**

**_Jaroz corría a trabes de las oscuras calles, viendo los restos de terror que Johann había dejado tras de si, rastreando como una bestia tras su presa, sintió por fin su presencia en un viejo caserón, mas no solo la sintió a ella. Otra esencia se ocultaba en el lugar, una que le resultaba en parte conocida. Avanzo, la puerta estaba cerrada, la hizo volar, cuando entro varias criaturas se lanzaron contra el, no deseaba dañarlas así que las golpeo con su mente, durante un momento quedo ciego, cuando su vista regreso, el odio reemplazo su preocupación, Johann levitaba en el centro de la habitación, desnuda y con las muñecas cortadas, mientras que un tipo que reconoció enseguida le observaba con una entupida sonrisa, el imbecil le mando todos sus pensamientos y revelo la verdad sobre lo que acababa de pasar, el entupido se creía capaz de destruirle, tal vez le mandaría al infierno o comería su alma. Aquel imbecil le ataco, un solo movimiento fue suficiente para destruirle. Avanzo hacia Johann, aun podía salvarle solo debía tomarla, pidió su autorización..._**

**_Serjo estaba preocupado, había sentido los pensamientos de su hermano y había visto lo que había sucedido. Mientras despachaba la ambulancia que llevaba a la madre de las chicas, trato de canalizar sus pensamientos hacia el, tratando de informarle los que había sucedido, un solo pensamiento le respondió, tráela. Tomo la mano de Sharon y corrió con ella por las calles que le llevarían hacia el caserón, sentía la urgencia de la llamada. Decidió probar su nuevo poder, abrazando a la chica levito y comenzó a desplazarse con ella en brazos. Esperaba un grito, una reacción de terror, no sucedió nada. Apuro la velocidad y en pocos momentos se encontraba frente a su hermano que sostenía el cuerpo de Johann a cierta altura sobre el caserón. Se poso sobre el techo e hizo voltear a Sharon en dirección hacia su hermano; espero..._**

**_Johann se sentía flotar sostenida por unos brazos fríos como el hielo, sentía la brisa contra su cuerpo desnudo, se pregunto que pasaba. Cuando abrió los ojos le vio frente a ella observándola con temor. Sus ojos denotaban dolor y miedo, comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada. Sentía como poco a poco su vida iba escapando de sus muñecas. Cuando hablo escucho palabras que nunca espero oír de el. Le pedía perdón, le rogaba por que le aceptara como esposo, le pedía que fuera su reina, le ofrecía la vida eterna. Lagrimas de sangre surgían de sus ojos. Cuando vio a su alrededor, comprendió a lo que se refería. Estaban flotando sobre el caserón su hermana y Serjo les observaban desde abajo, el la abrazaba expectante. Cuando vio su rostro de nuevo sonrió, una ligera inclinación de cabeza fue su única respuesta. Sentía como su sangre alimentaba a Jaroz y como a la vez este le alimentaba a ella, era algo mayor que cualquier sensación anterior, nada se le comparaba y nada se le compararía. Cuando todo término lo abrazo..._**


End file.
